Multi-layer synthetic graphite conductors can be employed as thermal conductors in a wide variety of electronic devices. For example, a multi-layer synthetic graphite conductor can be used to spread heat in a hand-held electronic device. A multi-layer synthetic graphite conductor can be used to transfer heat away from hot spots in an electronic device as well as perform heat transfer between components of an electronic device.
A multi-layer synthetic graphite conductor can include multiple synthetic graphite sheets covered by a protective film. A protective film covering can protect the synthetic graphite sheets from touch and prevent fragments from dropping off the synthetic graphite sheets.
In mass production, a protective film covering can create defects in a multi-layer synthetic graphite conductor. For example, a protective film covering can create wrinkles at every corner of a multi-layer synthetic graphite conductor, and can make the tolerances difficult to control, and create a poor cosmetic appearance